


Oops... (High School AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [55]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @firefeatherx who wanted a Poe fic based off this imagine: my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u”
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Oops... (High School AU)

Senior year. What a lovely, fun, and, most of all, stressful time. Everything you did this mattered most of all. You had to keep your grades up. You had to apply to colleges and decide a major. And, basically, you had to decide what to do for the rest of your life all throughout one school year. But thank whatever beings above that there were events like Homecoming, football games, and prom to ease your stress levels.

Prom was one of the biggest events to occur in high school. Everyone dressed up to the nines and partied the night away. You weren’t much of a party person, but your friends convinced you to go since you only experience prom once.

You had your dress picked out, hair style planned, and makeup look already in mind. You were ready. Did you have a date though? No, and you didn’t mind. You were all going with your friends anyway. So it was all going to be fine.

* * *

Poe wandered around the tuxedo place looking at all of the different suits, ties, and vests. He just didn’t know what to wear! 

He groaned and took out his phone calling you, his best friend, immediately. He listened to the annoying ring and waited for you to answer. When it stopped he immediately blurted out, “I need help!”

He heard you chuckle on the other end, “Well hello to you too.”

“Sorry. Hi. What color should I wear to prom?”

“Uuuuhhh I don’t know. That’s really up to you, Poe.”

“We have to match though since we’re going together. So what color is your dress?”

You were very confused, “Um, Poe, since when were we going together? I thought we were all going as a group.”

The line went a little silent. On Poe’s end, he was slapping his head and mentally calling himself an idiot. You heard him sigh, “Well shit. I forgot to ask you.”

You couldn’t help but laugh because that was so like Poe. Poe found himself smiling as he listened to you laugh at his idiocy. 

“Well, we can’t go together if you don’t ask me.” You said smirking into the phone.

Poe felt butterflies in his stomach, “Y/N L/N, will you go to prom with me?”

He heard you hum, “Hmmmmm…nope.”

“Aw come on!” Poe exclaimed earning some glares from people in the tux shop.

You giggled, “I expect something grand from you Dameron. Come on. You know I’m not easily swayed.”

“How am I supposed to do that?”

“You’ll figure it out. Byyyyyeeee!!!” You hung up the phone leaving Poe even more frustrated because now he had to figure out how to ask you to prom.

* * *

The next day you were in the cafeteria eating lunch with Ben, Rey, and Finn when the school band came bursting in playing their rendition of “Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You”. All eyes were on them as they played. The group suddenly divided and revealed Poe holding a megaphone. He began to sing and everyone cheered. 

He slowly made his way to you and you could feel yourself blushing like crazy. At the chorus, Poe jumped onto your table and sang with so much passion everyone was going wild. 

Once the song ended, he pointed his finger and a banner that hung on the wall unrolled to reveal the words: Y/N L/N, will you go to prom with me?

Poe pulled you onto the top of the table and spoke into the megaphone, “So?”

“Impressive,” you paused and everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for your answer, “Yes, I’ll go to prom with you.”

The crowd burst into applause and shouts of congrats. Poe picked you up and spun you around in victory. You giggled at the action. 

Without a second thought, Poe pressed his lips to yours and you froze for a second. He moved his lips against yours and you began to kiss him back. He pulled away with a grin, but he was blushing like crazy, “Sorry. Was-Was that okay? Is this okay?”

You smiled up at him and nodded, “Definitely okay.”


End file.
